vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Keyblade
Summary The Keyblade 'is the most notable weapon in the Kingdom Hearts franchise; a magical and misterious sword based from the X-Blade. Of very different potential shapes, the Keyblade is born from an strong heart. As well as being able to unlock virtually anything, it is one of the only weapons that can hurt the Heartless and the Nobodies. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least High 4-C,' higher' depending on the wielder Name: Keyblade Origin: Kingdom Hearts Age: Varies. Oldest Keyblades were around before the dawn of separate "worlds" Classification: Keyblade, Key to all Doors Wielders: See here Powers and Abilities: Telepathy (The Keyblade can react accordingly to what its user wants to do), Sealing/BFR (The Keyblade can seal things by locking the Keyhole of it, which includes pathways to other places), Sealing Negation (Keyblades can open the seals of multiple things, including the gates between "Worlds"), Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Flight, Causality Manipulation and Resurrection (Via the Power of Waking), Limited Curse Manipulation, and Limited Law Manipulation (The Keyblade allows its user and others to be unbound of the laws of each world, such as when the curse medallion did nothing to Sora, Goofy, and Donald, despite the latter being greedy.), Portal Creation (Can create portals), Dimensional Travel, Teleportation (Can teleport back to its user), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Nobodies, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Nonexistent Physiology Existence Erasure (Can cause Nobodies to fade from existence, which are of this nature), Regeneration and Immortality Negation (Unknown, can harm Heartless in a fashion that prevents them from coming back; Types 5 and 8, The Keyblade is the only weapon capable of releasing the "hearts" of the Heartless, and it was shown it can also destroy the skeletal forms of the pirates despite being neither alive nor dead), Curse Removal (It was heavily implied that the Keyblade could remove Calypso's curse of being bound in a mortal body), Possession (The Keyblade allows its user to send their own "heart" free, which can then proceed to possess the target), Power Bestowal (The user can grant a variation of it to somebody else of trust on purpose or accident by letting them touch it), Transformation (Expert Keyblade users are capable of turning the Keyblade into a big variety of weapons or a vehicle for space traveling), Resistance to Magic-based Time Stop (Data-Sora's Keyblade was able to nullify Jafar's time stop without Sora having to even think about it), far more depending on its user Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, higher depending on the wielder (All of its wielders are at least of this level, its power is higher than that in proportion to its wielder's) Speed: Massively FTL+ (All Keyblade Wielders are able to fight at this speed, the Keyblade itself is able to react on its own against threads to its user of this level) Durability: At least Large Star level, higher depending on the wielder Range: Tens of meters by itself, Planetary with Magic Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Power of Waking: The Power of Waking is an advanced Keyblade technique only a True Keyblade Master can use normally. It allows the user to wake someone from a deep slumber or even death, which involves the user using its sheer will to use the Keyblade to fire a beam that allows to travel to other worlds within someone's "heart"; Sora's misuse with it for traveling worlds to reach hearts instead of the other way around created a singularity on the universe that manipulated cause/effect to return back to another point in time as if nothing happened to begin with (Not combat applicable). * Keychain: Found among all Keyblades, Keychains allow the user's Keyblade to change shape and abilities, which vary a lot depending on the user and the Keychain itself. 's Keyblade]] Category:Weapons Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Square Enix Category:Disney Category:Tier 4 Category:Swords Category:Transformation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Causality Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Law Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Key Users Category:Blade Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Purification Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Curse Users